This invention relates to an artificial hand and more particularly relates to an artificial hand apparatus and method for operating various implements such as tools and other useful devices and the like. The invention is particularly useful for permitting amputees of an upper extremity or any portion thereof to engage in useful work or activity requiring grasping common tools or other devices.